


Chains

by UndeadFae



Series: A wolf's pack [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Mild Blood, Missing Scene, Werewolves, spoilers for my werewolf au multichapter yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Fudou saw the humans bringing a new werewolf into the city. And so he decided to take a closer look. Befriending said werewolf was not part of the plan.
Series: A wolf's pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, one of the things I really wanted to fit into the other fic, Made an animal, but couldn't really fit in there, so I made it its own fic! This is set right after chapter 27 but a bit before Sakuma and Kidou's arrival. Reading this lil monster of a fic before or at least up to that chapter would be preferred: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671726  
> I'll have to make a series to put all this AU in

“You really look miserable in there.”

Koujirou snarled when he heard the stranger’s voice and saw his smug face, even when there was no point in it- that guy had no reason to feel threatened when he was free to come and go as he pleased, while Koujirou himself was trapped behind steel bars, heavy chains and collar mocking him with what he had lost after years not even daring to hope for it again.

Unsurprisingly, the stranger wasn’t bothered by his empty threats.

“Don’t look so angry, I’m not here to fight you- not like you’d be able to. Anyways…”

“What.” It sounded almost like a growl, Koujirou barely holding himself back from snapping and telling him to leave.

“Calm down- I just said I’m not here to fight.” He just huffed as he leaned against the cage. “So- first things first. What’s your name?”

“Why?” He wasn’t exactly eager to have a conversation with anyone at the moment.

“Fine- I’ll go first, then. I’m Fudou- Fudou Akio. Now, who are you?”

The more he spoke, the less sense Koujirou could make of his presence there. did he just want to brag being free? Have a laugh at his expense for having let himself be captured again?

“… You… smell like human.”

That finally knocked the grin off his face, staring at him in what looked like a mix of disbelief and shock. It was a small satisfaction for Koujirou- until he saw his face turning into rage.

“I’m _not_ human.”

“Smell like one.” If this guy wanted to be stubborn, then two could play that game. Even when it was more likely to get him in trouble than do any good, Koujirou didn’t really care- it wasn’t like he had much else to hope for by now, not anymore.

“Are you blind or what? Do I look human to you?” He was really getting irritated by now, raising his voice just enough to make Koujirou flinch. To his surprise, the stranger- Fudou looked a bit guilty over that, even if just for a brief moment. “Listen- I’m trying to help you, alright?” he lowered his voice to a hiss now, just enough to get Koujirou's attention once again. “I’m serious- will you _please_ listen to me now?”

He took a moment just to think about it, to consider his options now. Fudou had to be lying, right? There was no way he could help in any way, the whole thing was just pointless… but it wasn’t like he could do anything to worsen his situation either. It wasn’t like any human would be letting him freely walk around like that. So he had to be free, somehow.

“… Koujirou. My name.”

Fudou sighed, maybe relieved, maybe glad that he was finally getting somewhere.

“Good- see, that wasn’t hard, was it?”

… Koujirou still found him annoying. He was in too much pain to really care.

Fudou just sighed when he didn’t get an answer, already catching on.

“I have to go before anyone realizes that I’m here- I’ll be back when I can, alright? Try to stay alive at least until then.” And without waiting for an answer, he left. Koujirou just silently watched his retreating figure until he disappeared behind the rows of smaller cages.

With no real choice left, Koujirou slumped against the bars of the cage, already exhausted, injuries still aching. He had much to think about now, still didn’t quite know what to make of Fudou or if he could really be trusted. This city was filled with filth and rot… but maybe, just maybe, if he could really welcome a friendly face among that hell… maybe it was worth the risk. It wasn’t like he had much else left by now.

And so he curled up in a corner of his cage- if he could sleep at least a bit, he should try, should keep as much of his strength as he could, knowing that when they decided to come and take him out there, he would need it if he still wanted to stay alive. He shivered in the cold of what he thought might be the night, the room too dark to know if it was day or night outside. His heart ached a little more when he thought back of his home, of how much he missed his room, having more space than what a few cold bars offered. He missed his bed, his litter of kittens and the fresh food, the weird little group he had grown so fond of and had unknowingly started to see as his family. He missed Sakuma more than anything and anyone else.

He still wanted to go home.

With his heart heavy and too many thoughts on his mind, Koujirou allowed himself to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To his surprise, Fudou came back the next day.

“What the hell did you do today? You look even worse.”

Koujirou growled in answer, not really willing to put up with snarky remarks at the moment, especially when Fudou must already know what happened. He just curled up a bit more into a corner, chains heavy and rattling against the cold bars of the cage and refusing to talk. Fudou just sighed- he couldn’t really blame him for that.

“Come on, get closer- I’m here to help you.” Koujirou still glared at him, still silent and wary. Fudou just showed him the bag he was carrying, opening it in front of him, just to make sure he was seeing everything and wasn’t expecting some nasty surprise. “I brought food, okay? You’re hungry, right?”

Even when Koujirou still refused to get closer, his ears immediately perked up, nose twitching when the scent reached him, telling him that Fudou wasn’t lying. As much as he wanted to keep pushing him off and deny needing the help, Koujirou's stomach betrayed him. Fudou just pulled a piece of bread and meat from his bag and offered it to him.

After a moment, Koujirou finally decided to snatch them from his hands, taking a moment to hesitantly sniff them in search of hidden threats. Then, when he decided to risk it and think they were safe, he nearly shoved as much as he could into his mouth, fueled by desperation. It was all gone within seconds.

Fudou didn’t want to think of how much he had gone through already.

When he was done, Koujirou sighed in relief and rested his back against the bars, just a bit more at ease than before. It wasn’t much, but it would help, at least for now- it was still better than nothing.

“Here- drink something.” Before Koujirou could say anything, Fudou was offering him a flask filled with fresh water. This time, he didn’t hesitate to take it, only slowing down as he drank to avoid choking on it. He was almost hesitant to return it, even when he knew he would get them both in trouble otherwise.

“… Why?”

Fudou frowned, already knowing what he was asking.

“I said I want to help you, didn’t I?” He huffed, tail flicking. “I hate seeing them do this, anyways…”

Koujirou wasn’t quite sure what to believe. He sounded sincere… but the stench of humans clinging to him was still hard to ignore. Maybe he could believe that it was just the place they were currently in and not something else.

“Anyways- I need to go before someone comes in, alright?” Fudou was warily looking around, as if already expecting danger to show up at any second now. “Try to hold on and stay alive- I’ll come back when I can.”

Koujirou just silently nodded, not having much of a choice anyways.

“… Hey.” His voice was soft and still a bit hoarse despite the water. Fudou stopped right as he was retreating, turning around to look at him, questioning glance in his eyes. “… Thank you.”

Fudou just flashed him a grin, then turned around and silently left.

* * *

Fudou kept coming back, even when Koujirou kept expecting the next time he saw him to be the last one. He didn’t understand why he was bothering at all, he was just some wolf trapped in a cage with nothing to give, no way of making himself useful. And yet he insisted on coming back when he could, more often than not bringing whatever food he could sneak in without raising suspicions.

He still didn’t understand why… but he appreciated it. At least he could have some company while trapped there, someone that wasn’t there for nothing but the sadistic pleasure of making him suffer. It wasn’t much, but it counted for something.

“Why?”

Fudou blinked at the sudden question.

“What do you mean?”

“You keep coming. Why?”

Oh- so that’s what was weirding him out. A bit hard to blame him, to be honest.

“Why not? I just feel like it.”

Koujirou kept staring at him. He wasn’t believing him.

“Liar. You… lonely?”

Somehow, even with the sadness and understanding his soft tone carried, Fudou only heard an accusation.

“Shut up- I’m fine, I don’t even need to come here if I don’t want you, alright?”

Even when his voice was harsher than usual, Koujirou didn’t really flinch- too much, at least. He still kept looking at Fudou with that strange glance… almost with pity, despite his situation.

“Bad liar.” He just pushed himself a bit closer to that side of the cage, even with the discomfort that the chains brought him. “… I can be… your friend.”

Fudou could only stare at him, at loss for words. It felt ridiculous to even think about in the first place- him, a friend? When he was the one depending on Fudou just to be able to eat?

He didn’t want to admit that maybe… just maybe… that could be why he kept insisting on coming back and staying for so long, despite just how dangerous it was.

When he left without a word and in a rush, Koujirou didn’t say anything, didn’t hold it against him.

* * *

Next time Fudou came back, he sat down near the cage, resting his back against the wall. Koujirou couldn’t help but keep glancing at him confused, a bit more hesitant than before to eat what little Fudou had managed to bring. After that last conversation they had, Koujirou was already fairly sure that Fudou didn’t want to see him again at the very least. It was unexpected, to say the least.

His stares didn’t go unnoticed.

“Something wrong?”

After a moment, Koujirou just shook his head.

“Just… not used. To company.” It had already taken time to get used to it back home, between Sakuma constantly checking on him and Kenya and Doumen always wanting to talk and hang out. Now? … Now he didn’t hope for it anymore. “… And you came back.”

He was really expecting to be left completely alone now. Fudou didn’t really know how to feel about the fact that Koujirou sounded almost relieved to see him come back, even when he almost lashed out the last time.

“Oh… I see…”

Maybe he should’ve seen it coming. When he was done eating, Koujirou just sighed, curling a bit more into the corner where Fudou was now used to seeing him.

“… You still smell like human…” Fudou was about to bristle and protest when he saw the tiny and sad smile on his face, just a bit forced. “Like Kenya…”

Fudou blinked, staring at him.

“… Who’s that?”

His smile just grew sadder thinking back to it.

“A friend… werewolf. Smells like you. Like human.”

Now Fudou was just taken aback, any remark he was ready to make dying on his lips. The melancholic, bitter smile wasn’t leaving Koujirou's face, like for a moment he was just lost in his memories.

“… You miss him, don’t you?”

Koujirou didn’t hesitate to nod, his smile faltering.

“All of them… Sakuma, Kenya, Doumen, Henmi…” He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his crossed arms on them, his tail curling around himself as if trying to make himself as small as possible. “… I didn’t… meet everyone…” And now he felt like he never would.

Maybe he shouldn’t try to ask, shouldn’t open what were likely still aching wounds, but…

“What happened? How did you end up here?”

For a moment, Koujirou tensed up. Then, he softly sighed. There was no point in hiding it, anyways.

“I protected them. The humans caught me again.”

“Wait- again?”

A soft nod, then Koujirou shifted a bit. For the first time, Fudou spotted a scar different than the others, much more deliberate. A brand. One he had never seen before around there.

“They… Sakuma saved me. They helped me. I wanted to protect them.” Even if this was the price.

For a moment, the silence was almost uncomfortable, Koujirou trying to hide that scar as best as he could, Fudou just quiet thinking. And finally, he spoke up.

“Maybe we can get out of here together, then.”

Koujirou blinked, suddenly staring at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t be serious, could he…?

“What…”

“You heard me.” He sounded completely serious. “If you say that Kenya smells like a human and just like me, then you already know that I wasn’t born like this- and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep hiding and sneaking around…” He scowled, hardly managing to hide his anger. “That bastard of a father will get tired of dealing with me sooner or later, anyways- I need to find a way out, but I can’t do it on my own, the borders are too guarded.”

Koujirou wasn’t completely sure if he was following by now… but at least the most important thing, he understood.

“You… you want-?”

“Yes.” He didn’t even wait for Koujirou to finish. “I don’t know if it will work… but if we try together we might have a chance. Beats being stuck in that cage waiting for them to do whatever they want, right?”

He did have a point, as much as Koujirou hated to think about it.

“… Fine.”

Not like he had much of a choice now. And he refused to just sit down and let them keep doing what they wanted. He wasn’t a dog anymore.

With his agreement, Fudou stood up.

“Alright- I’ll come back when I can.”

* * *

It took a few days for Fudou to be able to come back. Something was going on, there were more humans than usual around those places. Whatever it was, Fudou didn’t like it, he could feel the uneasiness in the air- and seeing them start to carry more creatures to the city didn’t help. Something big was going to happen soon, that much he could be sure of.

Finally, the security seemed to loosen enough to go check on Koujirou.

Carefully, he started making his way over, keeping his ears alert and his claws ready. When his nose caught the fresh scent of humans nearby, he froze for a moment, immediately retreating into the shadows and peeking from his hiding spot. They were just leaving the building, talking among each other. Fudou didn’t care about what they were saying as much as he did about the blood in one of the guy’s arms. He did not like that one bit.

When they were finally gone and didn’t seem to be planning on coming back any time soon, Fudou sneaked in.

When he found Koujirou, he saw red.

The injuries were expected by now. They weren’t worse than usual, even with the fresh ones, but those weren’t what surprised Fudou. What angered him was the muzzle tightly strapped to his head, tight enough that it was painful to just look at.

“What the fuck-”

Koujirou perked up when he heard him, not quite relaxing even after seeing him.

“Bit them. Hard.” Despite how painful the muzzle must be, he sounded almost proud of that.

“You’re not supposed to give them even more reasons to hurt you, you idiot- come here.” When Koujirou got closer to him, Fudou took a closer look at the muzzle, frowning when he saw just how tight the straps were. Hesitantly, he reached through the bars to try and at least loosen them up a bit, only to suddenly stop when Koujirou hissed at the touch, immediately retreating his hand. “Sorry… but I won’t be able to take that off now. You’ll have to wait until we can get you out of here.” The idea was not appealing in the slightest, especially knowing that for as long as that thing was in place, he wouldn’t even be allowed to eat if they didn’t want to let him.

Koujirou just sighed, looking away.

“It’s… it’s fine… I’m used to this…” His voice was muffled by the muzzle. That didn’t make Fudou feel any better.

“I’ll figure something out, alright? You just- don’t get into more trouble and try to stay alive. I’ll do something about this.” Even if he wasn’t sure of what he could do in the first place.

All Koujirou could really do was nod in answer, even speaking was becoming an effort with that cursed thing so tight on his face. Fudou was almost tempted to go beat the crap out of them himself.

“I’ll try to come back soon.”

And with that, he left in a rush, mind spinning, just trying to figure out something, anything he could do now. Between this and the worrying increase of humans and their hunters in the city, they would run out of time soon, Fudou knew that. If he wanted to truly escape, to finally leave that poor excuse of a family behind, he had to make this work.

Part of him refused to admit that he was more worried for Koujirou than what he thought. It was hard to really see him as just some strange caged wolf anymore.

Then, one day, he caught the scent of vampires in the air.


End file.
